


Sweet Tooth

by FeederMercury



Series: Big Fat Collection Of Oneshots [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Candy, Chubby Roger Taylor, Dentistry, Dentists, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Feedee Roger Taylor, Feeder Brian May, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Fluffy Ending, Food Kink, Gay, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Over Eating, Real People as Fictional Characters, Snacks & Snack Food, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, feedee, feeder, feederism, gainer, intentional weight gain, over feeding, unintentional weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/FeederMercury
Summary: Roger loves sweets and candies more than any other food, and Brian is more than happy to deliver these treats to him. Over time, the sweets not only increase his weight, but give him cavities. Brian, caring for his boyfriend, attempts to take care of the situation. If only Roger would listen...





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> The version of Queen I am using in this story are fictional, not to be associated with the real members of Queen.

Roger had a bit of a sweet tooth.

If he had the option of solely eating candies, cake, and sweets he would take it and never look back. Most of his meals were forced down in await and hope for a dessert or treat, and he never left the house without a small bag of sweets in his pocket or backpack. Brian had no problem with indulging his sugary habit and more often than not made sure his partner had eaten a regular meal as to not fill up on trash.

Roger was quite plump, as most of the time he would eat calorie filled fatty foods, which Brian loved even more. He loved feeding his lover and making sure he went to bed with a warm, stuffed, belly full of desserts. When they'd first met, Roger was a bit pudgy but as the relationship ran on and Brian made his lover delicious treats to his liking, sometimes even hand feeding them to him, he quickly packed on the pounds that made him so cuddly and sweet.

Neither minded the weight, in fact with every pound he gained Brian would take him out on a special trip to the store and allowed him to buy any amount of sweets he desired, no matter what they were. Roger appreciated every trip he'd be taken on and showed it to his partner whenever he could, always making sure to offer some of his desserts to Brian, which he often refused.

Things had begun to slow down, though, when Brian had begun to notice the way he wasn't eating like he used to. Instead of chowing down and enjoying his plate of food or desserts, he would chew carefully and meticulously. Roger seemed to be in pain with every chew and it made him nervous, was his cooking bad or was he suffering?

"Are you okay, baby?" Brian asked at dinner, watching as Roger struggled to bite down on a fork full of cake.

"Yeah, I'm good," Roger replied gently. He then carefully transferred his mouthful to the other side of his mouth.

Brian glared at him before leaning forward in his chair against the dinner table. "Okay...So then why are you chewing like that?"

Roger shrugged his shoulders and kept his gaze away from his boyfriend who was practically staring into his soul at this point.

"Roger...Why are you chewing like that?"

This time, he looked back. He placed his hand on his cheek and set down his fork, giving a miserable look to Brian as he whimpered. Brian went forward to help him before placing his arm on to Roger's back sympathetically.

"I've had a toothache recently, and it won't go away." He whined, pressing down on his cheek.

"Oh...Well, open your mouth," Brian told with a slight smile as he was thankful it wasn't anything major. "I'll check it out."

Roger hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth, his eyes traveling to the ceiling. Brian looked in, using his hands to keep his jaw open. At first, he saw nothing. Then as he looked towards the back of his mouth he saw small spots in the indents of his teeth. Nothing major, but enough to warrant a visit to the dentist.

"Oh, it's just some cavities. You'll live." Brian smiled before running his hand over Roger's jaw as carefully as he could as to not place pressure on his aching teeth.

The blonde man grimaced and placed his head into the others' hands, allowing him to run his thumb over his cheeks.

"Does that mean I'm going to the dentist?" He asked, receiving a nod. "That fucking sucks..."

"But!" Brian exclaimed, placing a finger in the air. "I bet they'll give you a lollipop if you're good." He grinned, pinching Roger's soft jawline while they both giggled.

Roger, being an ex-dental student, knew better than to let a few cavities get to him. However, when Brian decided to restrict his sugar consumption, things changed a bit. Instead of getting a treat after dinner he would receive a piece of sugar-free gum and something nice in the bedroom to make up for it while they awaited Roger's appointment in the coming week.

The gum and special favors in bed were nice, but not nice enough as now Brian even halted their stuffing sessions as it was only going to make his cavities worse. Roger attempted to sneak his way in by saying they could do it with dinner foods but salt heavy foods made Roger's stomach upset so Brian didn't even consider it.

He somehow managed to wait the full week until the dentist visit and when they arrived Roger's toothache had become worse from chewing on the side of his mouth where his issues were. His cheek was slightly puffed out, more than usual, and red.

When they were called back into the room, Roger sat in the chair while Brian held his hand.

"Good morning, Mr.Taylor! How are we?" The dentist asked with a smile.

Roger placed his hand against his jaw carefully, giving a pathetic look toward the doctor.

"My mouth just hurts, is all." He mumbled, getting a soft pat on the hand from Brian.

"He's just got a few cavities, that's all," Brian explained to give his partner a break and not put himself through any more pain.

"Oh, dear. Eating too many sweets?" The doctor smiled once again, this time annoying Roger a bit more. When his weight or his sweet-tooth was teased by Brian, it was fine but this was his dentist and he wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah, maybe." Brian shrugged, seeing how Roger was becoming frustrated as quickly as he always did.

They cut the small talk and Brian was told to exit the room while Roger was worked on as to give the dentist room, and he sat out in the waiting room patiently as he could, occasionally shuffling around the room to pass the time. The appointment lasted around an hour, but he didn't exactly keep time so he wasn't sure.

Once Roger was out, his cheeks were swollen, red, and full of cotton. He was also a bit loopy, so when he saw Brian, hands on his cheeks, he grinned sweetly which showed off the white buds of fluff stuffing his face.

"Hey, Rog," Brian cooed as he stifled a giggle. "feeling better?"

"Mhm...Yeah, I bled...A lot." He patted his chubby, fluffed up, cheeks with a bright smile. Roger walked forward, pressing his face against Brian's chest gently. "My gums are weak..."

"I can see that, babe. You look super cute with your cheeks all puffy."

Roger pushed his hands against his boyfriend's chest, one hand traveling to his plush belly.

"Well, that's because," He leaned in before cupping his hands to his mouth, but not nearly close to Brian's ear. "you like it like that."

"Uh, sure, hon." Laughed Brian, patting his partner on the shoulder with a wide smile as he snickered at his loopy haze.

Roger was close behind while Brian signed off on the paperwork and handed over their insurance card, the nurse scanning it and handing it back.

"The swelling in his cheeks should go down by tomorrow, and the anesthesia should wear off by later today." The nurse explained while holding a pen between her fingers. "For now, he should avoid sweet foods and cold ones, his teeth will be sensitive."

Roger peeked his head out from behind his partner, his brow furrowed in confusion. "The swelling isn't gonna go down, I eat a lot that's just my face..."

Brian went a vibrant crimson red as soon he said this and he quickly put his hand up to shush him. "Hey, Rog, let's not, huh?"

The intoxicated man closed his eyes and nodded, giving an 'ok' sign with his fingers. "Oh, right...Our Secrets."

Once they had exited the dentistry, thankfully Roger not giving out any more clues of their private life and their bedroom business, and entered the car Roger had begun to get a bit tired. He repeatedly tried to unbuckle Brian's belt while he drove, the man being forced to slap his hands away while his boyfriend drunkenly giggled next to him.

"You're gonna make us crash, and you can't even open your mouth to do anything!" He shouted with a grin, patting off his hands for the fourth time.

"I'm hungry..." Roger mumbled before placing his hands back onto his swollen cheeks.

"Well...I can help you with that. What do you want?"

He thought about it for a moment, certainly reflecting on his choices as shown by a finger tapping on his chin.

"Ice cream."

"Baby," Brian cautioned. "you can't eat sweets or cold things. It'll hurt your teeth."

Roger was clearly frustrated but settled or a small cooked meal of chicken back at their house.

Watching a man with gauze stuffed into his already chubby cheeks, along with pain in his teeth, attempting to eat chicken was absolutely incredible. Brian saw as he sleepily chewed his meal carefully, wincing when it hit the spot in his teeth just worked on, with his mouth wide open awkwardly. Occasionally he would need to take a sip of water which was understandable as his mouth was dried, but the water only made his pain worse which made Brian feel quite bad.

After his meal, Brian guided him to the couch where he took the gauze out and looked around his mouth where the fillings had been placed. His gums were swelled and red as was expected when you hardly floss, and his cheeks were just as puffy without the gauze in as they were with it in from not only swelling but Roger simply having a rounded out face from being chubby.

It was only later into the day after Roger had woken from a nap that the anesthetic had mostly worn off, bringing him back down to earth. When he woke his mouth was throbbing terribly and his head ached.

He placed his hands onto his cheeks once again before he pressed down, feeling pain shoot through his teeth as he did so.

"Fuck," Roger mumbled with a grimace. "my face is so big..."

Brian entered the room and smiled, sitting next to the pained man. "How we feelin', champ?"

Roger gave him a glare. "You said they'd give me a lollipop," He groaned. "you so lied."

"Well, soon you'll be able to eat as many lollies as you want!"

The blonde's hand traveled to his soft belly, running his hand over the curve of his torso. "Yeah...But..."

"Soon, very soon." Brian leaned forward, running his fingers over his lover's round belly as well which caused both of their faces to go red.

 

Soon, very soon, apparently wasn't really working for Roger. After only a few days he'd begun to snack here and there, attempting to chew carefully as to not cause any further damage. Though it hurt and caused his teeth to ache from the recent work, he found it to be worth it even if he was sneaking it behind Brian's back. He didn't see it as sneaking, as he was a grown man and could make his own decisions, he saw it more like a freedom of a person. He had freedom, and he was a person. Therefore, he could eat as many sweets as he desired.

After a week of this Roger and Brian were having dinner in their kitchen and after the meal, Roger asked if he could have a slice of cake. Brian hesitated but figured it had been enough time for his fillings to become less irritated and cut himself and his partner a slice of the cake.

"Okay, if this hurts we have to stop eating it, deal?" Brian negotiated, brows raised.

"Totally, yeah." Roger agreed, putting his hands out to which his partner placed the plate of creamy cake in his hands.

Both of them dug into their dessert, Brian slowly eating as to pace himself while Roger went right in. This was clearly a mistake on his part, and as soon as he bit into the sweet his back teeth began to throb with pain. Through the week he'd only licked carefully or slowly chewed his desserts as to not irritate his gums or teeth, but now that he was fully biting down, he realized his error.

Roger flinched in pain out of instinct, getting Brian's attention.

"Does it hurt? Rog, I told you if it hurts-"

"It doesn't hurt. It's just it's cold..." Roger interrupted as he slid his fork through his lips to collect the remaining whipped cream. Brian stepped forward, placing his plate down and taking Roger's fork from him. He cut off a chunk of his partner's slice and held it out for him patiently.

"Okay, open your mouth." Brian requested and Roger obliged before he slid the fork in.

The cut of the treat was quite large and there was no avoiding chewing on the side of his mouth where the pain emitted from. Once he bit down, it was clear by the look on his face that it was causing him pain, and Brian furrowed his brow in frustration and dissatisfaction.

"You're so fucking stubborn, Rog. It hurts doesn't it?" He asked and received a nod in reply. Brian grabbed his plate, holding it under Roger's chin. "Spit it out, you're gonna make it worse."

Roger did as asked and spat out all of the cake in his mouth onto his plate before settling his hand across his cheek in distress.

Brian leaned against their oven and stared him down until Roger looked away in guilt as he groaned heavily while rolling his shoulders.

"Don't look at me like that, babe, you're gonna make me feel bad."

"Well," Brian huffed, putting his hands out. "if you weren't so stubborn..."

Roger grumbled which only caused a bit more pain in his teeth which forced him to cut it short. He was prized for being headstrong even if it wasn't the best option, but he knew how frustrated it would make his partner if he continued to ruin the fine dental work he'd gotten which would only result in another trip to the doctors.

"Fine, I guess I'll wait until it's healed..." Roger finally said after a long silence.

Brian grinned and scooped his torso up in his arms before giving him a lovely kiss on the forehead. Roger smiled back and together they went to the bedroom for some vanilla, old-fashioned, boring lovemaking without any food to complete the romantic evening.

Roger attempted to stick to his promise and stay away from sweets and all of his favorite treats as he'd sworn to do, and every so often through the next two weeks of healing, Brian would bring him sugar-free candies to lick on in the meantime which he appreciated greatly.

Once Brian had examined his teeth after the two weeks and declared if he wouldn't feel any pain biting into a lollipop, he would be okay to have a few sweets. Roger bit into the lolli as soon as he had it in his hands and felt no pain which excited both him and his lover greatly.

The pair celebrated by, of course, going out and buying every one of Roger's favorite sweets. This included chocolates, a large strawberry and whipped cream cake, ice cream, and as many small bags of candies he wanted. He was forced to wait until they got home to dig into his new candy pile but when they returned, it was worth it. The pair immediately headed into the bedroom and Roger was like a child at Christmas in the sense that he was just, if not more, excited.

Roger waited as patiently as he could for Brian to set up and grab a fork, but eventually, he became tired of waiting and instead began to use his fingers to wipe whipped cream off of the cake lying next to him. It was worth the wait of two weeks as it was just as delicious and sugary as he'd hoped.

When Brian entered again, seeing his partner sitting up in bed licking whipped cream off of his fingers, he grinned and climbed on the bed along with him.

"You're starting without me?" He scoffed playfully. "I can't say I'm surprised, you did wait all that time..."

Brian was now stalling and slid the sweets away from his lover who rolled his eyes and laid down on his back, grumbling about Brian being annoying. They began soon after that with a bit more light teasing and cuddling, making sure Roger was ready and prepared to have a stomach ache later in case his tolerance dropped within the past weeks. He certainly was and even welcomed the idea.

They began with the smaller sweets such as the candy bars and candies before moving on to the cake after some light belly rubs to make more room. The large cake was far too much to handle in one sitting but they were both determined to try, Roger's belly becoming painfully full quite quickly from the richness of each sweet.

By the end of the stuffing, Roger was packed to the brim and his shirt had pulled itself over his tummy with no possibility of pulling it back down. Brian comforted him by complimenting him on how good of a job he'd done along with countless kisses and snuggles, which only made his lover moan in discomfort from the movement.

"Did that satisfy your sweet tooth?" Brian asked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's swollen midsection.

"Maybe...Now, what's for dessert?..." He asked with a wolfish grin.

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends thank u for reading this especially if ur from my twitter (@mrbadgerguy) and ty for being patient waiting for a new weight gain one shot. ive been so busy lately with a new, massive, non weight gain fic lately called Drowse (a whump!) and each chapter has about 4-5k words and its got 6 chapters so far...over 20k words... OOF. But thank u for being patient ily guys


End file.
